Happy Birthday, Capricorn!
by lady saori
Summary: Le 12 janvier est l'anniversaire de Shura. L'auteure veut lui porter un cadeau. Réussira-t-elle, une simple fille du commun, à arriver jusqu'au dixième temple d'une seule pièce? Traduction du one shot homonyme démentiel ecrit par Hope87 sur le site italien EFP. Je publie avec son autorisation et je la remercie pour m'avoir permis de la traduire. Merci aussi à Elena pour son aide.
(Ce one shot est traduit depuis plus d'un an et devait être posté le dernier 12 janvier, lors de l'anniversaire de Shura, mais ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai trouvé une personne pour la relire, vu que je suis italienne, je n'habite pas en France, et donc je ne connais pas le lexique "moderne". Ce qui suit est la traduction de la fic homonyme, ecrite par HOPE87 sur le site italien EFP).

 **AVVERTISSEMENTS** : Cette fic est à haut contenu démentiel.

Sa lecture est conseillée seulement à des personnes qui ont une saine envie de se gifler et de remplir des feuilles avec des inscriptions comme: "Hope est une idiote".

Parmi les effets collatéraux, jusqu'ici, on a relevé un bas teneur d'estimation à l'égard de l'auteure et à l'égard de soi-même pour avoir, malgré les avvertissements, lu la fic.

 **Happy Birthday, Capricorn!**

Elle arriva au Sanctuaire en un clin d'œil et retint un éclat de rire en pensant à la "vitesse de la lumière" qu' _ils_ possédaient, et elle commença à regarder autour d'elle en se rajustant la bandoulière qu'elle avait ramenée de chez elle et pénetra en ce lieu mystérieux et plein de charme... et se trouva tout de suite devant la maison du Bélier.

Un sourire bête apparut sur son visage dès qu'elle pensa au chevalier qui défendait cette maison et bientôt des angelots commençèrent à tourner autour d'elle, en jouant une douce symphonie et en faisant devenir ses yeux semblables à deux petits cœurs.

L'enchantement se dissolut quand elle entendit un bruit venir de la maison. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte… mais elle ne réussit qu'à entrevoir sa silhouette, parce que l'obscurité de la nuit ne permettait pas une vue meilleure.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'enfant, et commença à agiter sa main de façon animée en signe de salutation, sous le regard perplexe et incrédule de Kiki, qui se limita à lui répondre avec un bâillement long et retentissant, en se frottant un œil.

Insoucieuse de la réaction du petit, elle décida de monter les dernières marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée.

\- Que fais-tu ici? - lui demanda l'enfant, sa voix rauque à cause de la bouche encore pâteuse par le sommeil.

\- Shhh! - l'exhorta-t-elle, en se rapprochant à la dérobée et en recevant comme réponse un éloignement. - Viens ici! Laisse moi t'embrasser! - elle dit au bambin, en tendant ses deux bras vers lui pour l'inviter à faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

\- Non - fut la réponse de Kiki, qui la regarda avec dédain, tandis qu'une petite goutte de sueur commença a descendre le long de la tempe de l'auteure. - Tu dois arrêter de me faire traiter de morveux. Moi aussi, je suis un guerrier, j'ai vu assez de combats et d'effusions de sang… j'en ai marre d'être embrassé et enlacé sans arrêt. Va épancher tes envies comprimées sur mon frère. (Dans la version italienne Kiki est le frère cadet de Mu. Ndt).

Elle resta à peu dire médusée par l'inattendue réaction du petit garçon qu'elle avait toujours considéré naïf et adorablement - d'après elle - moelleux, mais son regard s'illumina dès qu'elle eut porté son attention sur le dernier mot sorti de la bouche de cette adorable créature.

\- Où est ton frère? - lui demanda-t elle donc, en ignorant la reproche et en recommençant à sourire béatement.

Le petit garçon fit un pas en arrière, en fronçant un sourcil, et la regarda de la tête aux pieds comme si elle était un drôle de spécimen animal.

\- T'es sans espoir… - il lui dit enfin, en ouvrant complètement la porte et en s'écartant pour la laisser passer, et après en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Kiki, qui est-ce? - Une voix se leva de la fin du couloir, et la fit retourner, les larmes aux yeux.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres frisés avança le long du couloir, et s'arrêta devant elle, un regard de pur tracas peint sur son visage.

\- Toi... - prononça la jeune fille, en cherchant à cacher sa rage comme d'habitude et en commençant à la regarder comme l'avait fait Kiki auparavant.

Elle porta ses deux mains à la bouche, pour retenir un cri de surprise, en cherchant à arrêter les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Reiko - elle l'appela, sans cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Hein? - se limita à lui répondre Reiko, en cherchant à ne pas perdre patience.

-Reiko Nonomura - elle l'appela à nouveau pendant qu'elle avançait sa main vers la jeune fille face à elle, pour vérifier qu'elle était réellement en chair et en os, sous le regard affolé de la jeune fille.

\- Que diable fais-tu ici, Hope?...

\- REEEEEEEEEIKOOOOOOO...! - s'exclama Hope, en se lançant directement sur elle, comme dans une classique scène au ralenti, jusqu'à heurter le mur derrère elle et créer une fissure.

\- N'essaie-pas-de-me-toucher! - lui siffla Reiko dès qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir assez distancé l'auteure.

\- Allons, Reiko... ne sois pas timide... embrace ta mère! - exclama Hope, insoucieuse de la menace que représentait la jeune fille dans ces conditions.

\- Que je me rappelle je suis orpheline... et une auteure sadique m'a fait trouver morte sans trop de manières la seule personne qui pouvait représenter pour moi un lien familial... - répondit vénimeuse la jeune fille, en reculant d'un pas dès qu'elle eut vu l'auteure se détacher un peu de la silhouette qu'elle avait créé suite à l'impact avec le mur.

\- Détails - répondit enfin Hope, après avoir soupesé longuement les mots et le regard meurtrier de la jeune fille. - C'est moi qui t'ai créée! Tu peux donc me considérer comme une maman! - elle ajouta, en voyant Reiko fermer un poing et se lancer dangereusement sur elle; mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement la frapper, une voix harmonieuse distraya toutes les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? - Hope entendit la voix céleste demander, et se détacha définitivement et rapidement de la silhouette qu'elle avait créé dans le mur et commença à avancer extasiée vers sa source.

\- N'essaies pas... - lui gronda Reiko, en se plaçant devant l'auteure, créant une sorte de barrière entre elle et le chevalier de la première maison.

\- Oh... - prononça à peine Mu dès qu'il aperçut l'auteure. - Quelle surprise… - il ajouta avec ses façons aussi polies et diplomatiques que d'habitude, sans faire bien comprendre s'il s'agissait d'une surprise agréable ou bien désagréable.

\- Salut, Mu… - fit l'auteure dans un ton monotone, complètement béate, en commençant à lui faire les yeux doux, sous le regard meurtrier de Reiko.

Le Grand Mu se limita à lui sourire, gauche, tentant de se débarasser d'elle rapidement. (Dans la version italienne, le nom de Mu a été changé en "Mur", et quand Shiryu se rend à Jamir pour faire réparer les armures, il est présenté comme "il Grande Mur" Rien à voir avec le mur qui maintenant a un moule de l'auteure au milieu ^_^ Ndt).

\- Tu es là pour Shura, n'est-ce pas? - lui demanda le chevalier, la réveillant ainsi de l'état de trance/connerie, se référant à son compagnon de la dixième maison, pour la distraire - partiellement - de l'observation soigneuse qu'elle était en train de faire de son corps.

Hope acquiesça, en retenant son souflle quand le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'emmener vers la sortie du temple.

\- Avance, donc, je suis sûr qu'Aldébaran est impacient de te voir - lui dit il de sa voix douce et conciliante, en recevant comme réponse un regard entre bête et rêveur.

Avant de continuer, Hope leva sa menotte, en saluant le chevalier de la première maison.

\- Au revoir, mon enfant! A bientôt! - hurla-t-elle en direction de Reiko, et se demanda, quand elle fut à peu près à moitié de l'escalier qui la séparait de la maison du Taureau, si la jeune fille lui avait levé le médius en réponse, et non le pouce, comme elle avait cherché à se convaincre.

\- AAAAAAAAAL! - hurla-t-elle, aussitôt arrivée au sommet du deuxième temple. Un marmottement lui arriva de l'autre côté de la porte, puis le silence enveloppa le lieu.

\- Allez, Al, je sais que tu es là! Ouvre-moi! - insista Hope, en se portant les mains aux côtés de la bouche pour amplifier la voix en façon de microphone.

\- AAAAAAAAAL! - hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Et arrête! - elle entendit le hurlement dès la quatrième maison, suivi par de petits mots peu répétables en fond.

Comme n'importe qui aurait imaginé, la porte de la deuxième maison fut ouverte, en révélant un chevalier du Taureau plutôt fâché et ensommeillé à la mine peu amicale qui ne promettait rien de bon.

\- Salut! – s'exclama Hope, en se faisant place à travers la masse de muscles du chevalier et en réussissant - presqu'au prix de mourir étouffée - à passer et à se faufiler dans la maison.

La porte se referma derrière elle avec un grincement sinsitre, qui la convainquit à demander à Saori - quand, et surtout SI elle arrivait à la voir - à rabioter un peu d'huile pour les gonds à part gaspiller son héritage entier pour acheter de stupides vêtements de mauvais goût dont les couleurs embrassaient du rose au violet.

\- Salut! - elle répéta avec peu de conviction au chevalier du Taureau, quand elle l'eut vu prendre un regard d'enterrement. En n'ayant reçu aucun son comme réponse, l'auteure décida d'enquêter:

\- Y a-t-il quelque problème, Aldébaran…?

\- …îner. - elle entendit à grand peine le chevalier ronchonner.

\- Quoi? – elle lui demanda donc, en se rapprochant un peu, et en se portant une main à l'oreille, comme un amplificateur.

\- Mon dîner... - répondit finalement le chevalier, sans changer sa mine d'enterrement.

"Oh, bigre" pensa l'auteure, en commençant à reculer, avec une exécrable nonchalance.

\- Je comprends… - elle se limita à lui répondre, en lui dirigeant un sourire forcé. - Alors… au revoir! - elle exclama, peu avant de se mettre à courir à n'en plus pouvoir vers la sortie et seulement avant de réussir à toucher l'escalier qui conduisait à la troisième maison, elle l'entendit hurler.

\- J'Y AVAIS MIS TANT D'AMOUR! ET PUIS NE POUVAIS-TU PAS OMETTRE LE DETAIL DU TABLIER? (Dans l'histoire "Somebody - The begin", de la même auteure, Aldébaran appârait avec un tablier à pâquerettes. Ndt).

L'écho produit par la voix d'Aldébaran réveilla l'entier Sanctuaire, au point que Hope trouva Kanon et Saga à l'accueillir hors de la troisième maison, sans qu'elle n'ait dû recourir à des sournoises manières persuasives très proches de la pollution acoustique, dont elle s'était servie avec le chevalier précédent.

\- Dépêche-toi - lui dit Saga, lui indicant la troisième maison derrière lui, tandis qu'il cherchait à dissimuler le sommeil imminent qui menaçait à chaque seconde de lui faire baisser les paupières, pendant que Kanon bâillait tel qu'un ours et se passait une main sur le visage, sans accorder la moindre attention à aucun des deux autres.

Hope s'arrêta un instant, insouciante du pseudo-conseil de Saga et des menaces concernant une certaine "façon de lui faire payer aussitôt terminé l'histoire" provenant d'Aldébaran, et se mit à regarder les jumeaux avec satisfaction.

Sous ces œillades langoureuses, Kanon souleva le regard, et commença à réfléchir sur la façon la meilleure pour s'en défaire, c'est à dire si la renvoyer dessous, avisant Al et Mu de tenir ouvertes l'entrée et la sortie, de façon à la faire rouler par tous les escaliers jusqu'à la faire sortir complètement du Sanctuaire, ou bien lui faire faire un vol jusqu'au treizième temple.

-Vous êtes bien sûr spectaculaires même en pyjama! - hurla finalement Hope, satisfaite de la conclusion prévue à laquelle elle était arrivée, en voyant apparaître deux gouttes géantes d'un côté de la tête de chaqu'un des deux jeunes hommes.

\- QUE MINCE HURLEZ-VOUUUUUUUS! - on entendit dès la quatrième maison, tandis qu'un groupe de servants, habillés seulement de pyjamas, fuyait terrorisé, en s'éparpillant et en demandant asile aux collègues des maisons voisines.

\- ANGELOOOOOOOO - on entendit crier, en reproche, mais de façon plus assourdie - si l'on considérait la distance - le chevalier de la douzième maison, répandant un écho à travers tous les escaliers, provocant le réveil des chevaliers qui avaient cherché à tolérer le cri d'Aldébaran auparavant.

\- Oups - se limita à prononcer Hope, en tournant enfin son regard sur les deux jumeaux, qui, après s'être regardés dans les yeux d'un air complice, s'approchèrent de l'auteure, l'agrippèrent par les épaules et l'ourlet des pantalons, et la lancèrent, sous conseil de Kanon, jusqu'à la quatrième maison, en goûtant le cri - cette fois-ci de terreur - qui sortit de la gorge de la fille.

Quand Saga se mit à ricaner de façon sinistre, Kanon le regarda à la dérobée, et commença à soupçonner qu'un tel ex Grand Pope n'était pas encore mort.

Entretemps, l'auteure était en train de chercher désespérément à s'echapper de Death Mask qui, dès qu'elle avait atterri violemment sur le sol de son temple, l'avait poursuivie le long de l'escalier qui conduisait à la cinquième maison, en ricanant et en lui faisant peur, goûtant sa course - inutile, dans le cas où il avait décidé d'utiliser la haute vitesse.

Arrivée épuisée à la maison du Lion, Hope rampa jusqu'à l'entrée et commença à appeler à pleine voix le gardien.

\- Aioria! - elle exclama au bord des larmes, en commençant à battre des coups de poing sur la porte - Death Mask veut me tueeeeeeeeeeeeer. -

Mais à l'intérieur de la maison le silence regnait encore.

Quand elle eut entendu Death Mask ricaner encore, elle se tourna vers lui, dos à la porte.

\- Je le dis à Saori! - pleurnicha-t-elle, en tentant de menacer le chevalier du Cancer, qui en toute réponse lui rit au nez.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la porte de la cinquième maison s'ouvrit, et montra un Aioria assez énervé, prêt à remplir d'appellations peu gentilles ceux qui l'avaient interrompu de ses "occupations".

Au moins, c'est ce que Death Mask crût comprendre, quand il eut jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux cheveux décoiffés de son collègue et à la tunique du pyjama à l'envers, qui accentua remarcablement le ricanement qu'arborait déjà son visage. Conclusions auxquelles arriva aussi l'auteure, quand, contrainte par la porte grande ouverte à toucher le sol des épaules, il lui sembla voir une silhouette féminine à la chevelure rousse s'enfuir vers l'extérieur de la maison enveloppée seulement d'un drap.

\- Re-oups - échappa à Hope, prenant conscience du fait que, de ce pas, elle n'arriverait jamais toute entière chez Shura. Ou bien elle n'y arriverait probablement pas, point final.

\- Je m'offre à la tuer et à en cacher le cadavre dans le jardin de Shaka. - s'offrit Cancer, en s'adressant à Aioria, qui sembla soupeser sérieusement les mots de Death Mask.

\- Avec toute la tête évidemment - il se pressa à ajouter dès que la pensée que son compagnon pouvait même seulement de loin coire qu'il avait repris son rôle de serial killer psycopathe se présenta dans son esprit.

-OSKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! - hurla l'auteure de tout son souffle, en faisant boucher les oreilles à Aioria et Death Mask, gênés par ce son aigû.

\- Et dire que tu te fais même passer pour le valet bigot d'Athéna! - exclama l'auteure, en reprimandant Aioria, et se mit à courir vers le sixième temple, dans lequel - elle croyait - elle se serait trovée en sûreté.

Elle arriva épuisée à la sixième maison, trouvant - heuresement - la porte ouverte, réussissant à apercevoir de loin une lueur dorée venir d'une des salles qui côtoyaient le couloir.

Dès qu'elle se fut reprise, tout son corps moîte de sueur et sa gorge sèche, elle commença à avancer vers la source de cette lumière, apercevant Shaka suspendu à mi-hauteur sur un tapi tibétain aux couleurs vives, dans la classique position du lotus, les yeux fermés.

Elle resta immobile, en observant extasiée ces traits immaculés concentrés dans un exercice de méditation et décida soudainement de rompre cet enchantement.

\- Shakishou! - exclama-t-elle, en assistant au déséquilibre du corps de Shaka qui, les yeux ouverts, dût faire recours à tout son sang froid pour ne pas mettre fin dans ce même instant à la vie de sa jeune hôte, tandis qu'il cherchait à tomber - au moins - dignement.

\- Re-re-oups! - prononça Hope, avant de déguerpir de cette maison aussi, en entendant pour la première fois des jurons venir de cette bouche immaculée.

\- D-Dohko! - S'aventura-t-elle à appeler, quand elle fut arrivée à la conclusion qu'en tant que pluricentenaire, le chevalier de Libra était certainement plus sage par rapport aux autres et, sans aucune permission, commença ainsi à avancer dans sa maison, qui avait la porte ouverte tout comme celle de Virgo.

\- DOHKO! - cria-t-elle, en ne réussissant à entendre aucun bruit.

\- DOHKOOOOOOOOO! - hurla-t-elle finalement, en voyant enfin sortir le chevalier de la Balance d'une des chambres contugües au couloir et se diriger, sans tenir compte de sa présence, vers autre chambre, face à celle de laquelle il était sorti.

Hope, à ce point, piquée au vif par cette indifférence relevée chez le chevalier, décida de le suivre, et se montra dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait disparu et le vit affairer, de dos, avec un gantelet de son armure.

\- Dohko? Elle l'appela à nouveau, en recevant pour toute réponse encore une fois une - apparente - indifférence, et décida ainsi de s'approcher de lui encore plus, lui appuyant une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Qui est-ce? - demanda, pris au dépourvu - bien qu'on supposerait que les chevaliers d'Athéna seraient censés avoir toujours les sens en alerte - le chevalier, en se tournant d'un bond, en montrant de porter une paire de lunettes épaisses comme un fond de bouteille.

\- Oh, Hope… - il ajouta dès qu'il se fût rendu compte de qui se trouvait devant lui seulement après avoir analysé la silhouette de son hôte au travers de ses grosses lunettes, qu'il ôta tout de suite après, conscient d'effrayer l'auteure en continuant à les porter.

\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu entrer? - lui demanda donc Hope, en le regardant perplexe.

\- Tricher? De quoi parles-tu, je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais joué avec toi à rien! – Répondit, sans aucun sens, le chevalier de Libra, en montrant son habituel sourire narquois.

Hope fronça un sourcil en clair signe de scepticisme, et chercha à reformuler la question, mais cette fois-ci en élevant sa voix d'un ton.

\- TU NE M'AS PAS ENTENDUE ENTRER? - elle lui demanda encore, en voyant Dohko tendre une oreille vers elle, en lui montrant ainsi, fait qui la choqua, un appareil acoustique.

\- Ah… eheheheh… pardonne-moi - il répondit embarrassé à son hôte - j'était distrait - il conclut, en fuyant le regard halluciné de la fille, qui était en train de commencer à se demander pourquoi, parmi tous les douze gardiens des douze temples, Dohko devait représenter précisément son signe zodiacal à elle.

\- Ok… puis-je passer? - lui demanda Hope, plus par éducation que par autre chose, en voyant le chevalier l'ignorer à nouveau. Elle se rapprocha, donc, en s'approchant à l'oreille dans laquelle elle avait parlé auparavant.

\- PUIS-JE PASSER? - elle lui demanda une fois de plus, et reçut en réponse un regard halluciné, en voyant les iris verts du - supposé - jeune homme, la toiser de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu veux manger à cette heure-ci? - il lui demanda, sans rien comprendre des mots de Hope, l'emmenant au bord d'une crise de nerfs, et la convaincant, toutefois, à communiquer avec lui à travers la mimique.

Elle agita donc une main avant de sortir de la maison, recevant en réponse le même geste de la part du chevalier et soupirant aussitôt éloignée, pensant à quant pouvait être "bienheureux" celui qui pouvait vanter un corps encore jeune tout en ayant les organes et les sens engourdis dès quelques siècles.

Elle arriva donc à la maison du Scorpion, avec l' avant-goût de l'arrivée de plus en plus proche à la maison de Shura. Elle tâta sa bandoulière, pour vérifier que le contenu soit encore intact malgré les vols et les courses auxquels on l'avait soumise, puis elle sourit et s'imagina la réaction de Shura. Ô s'il la pardonnerait pour lui avoir joué ce sale tour! (Dans l'histoire "Somebody - The begin" Reiko met du somnifère dans la boisson qu'avait apporté Shura. Ndt).

Elle avança, donc, gaiement, donnant à ses yeux la forme de deux petits coeurs, dès que la pensée de se trouver devant Milo l'atteignit.

\- Milooooooo - gazouilla-t-elle gaiement, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de la maison le chevalier du Scorpion bien tâchait de ne pas se montrer, scrutant l'extérieur par une fenêtre et se plaquant littéralement contre le mur pour devenir une seule chose avec lui.

\- Scorpionichouuuuuuuuu… où es-tu?

\- Ô… Athéna… pria sa divinité le chevalier, en commençant ensuite à s'éloigner de la fenêtre à pas de loup, presque comme si l'auteure, dès cette distance, pouvait l'entendre.

\- Je t'ai vu. Tu portes des boxers rouges avec un scorpion dans un point à peu dire alléchant! - il entendit crier la fille, tandis que son visage prenait la même couleur des susmentionnés boxers.

\- Allooooooons! - continua l'auteure, insoucieuse de la réaction du jeune homme. - Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me dire bonjour? HEIN? - elle insista jusqu'à ce que la silhouette élégante de Scorpio n'apparut devant la porte, habillé, pour sa plus profonde déception.

\- Salut! - exclama Hope, en sautant littéralement sur lui et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, malgré l'expression contrariée du chevalier.

\- Salut Hope - il répondit poliment, en cherchant de se la détacher, mais sans y réussir. Tu peux passer… - il dit, en essayant donc de la convaincre de cette façon.

\- Oh, mais je peux aussi rester - réplica l'auteure comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait acquis, en faisant rouler les yeux au ciel au chevalier qui la tenait dans ses bras.

\- Mais absolument pas! - il exclama, comprises ses intentions douteuses, et donna un élan à son corps pour la faire voler au delà de sa maison, insouciant du point dans lequel elle serait tombée, puis replia à nouveau dans sa maison et barra l'entrée et la sortie, en craignant son retour.

Comme si les mésaventures qu'elle venait de vivre n'avaient pas suffi à faire regretter à Hope de s'être rendue directement au Sanctuaire, au lieu d'envoyer le cadeau de Shura par chronoposte, l'auteure n'eut pas le "bonheur" de tomber devant la dizième maison, mais devant la douzième, où un extrêmement soigné Aphrodite, habillé d'un pyjama turquoise en organdi et une robe de chambre en soie de la même couleur, semblait être en train de l'attendre, les jambes croisées.

\- Mon chou! - exclama le chevalier dès que l'auteure eut extrait, avec une violente secousse, la tête du trou que sa chute avait provoqué, et la vit après écarquiller les yeux en proie à la panique.

\- Aphrodite… - bégaya Hope, en commençant à descendre l'escalier pour s'éloigner, telle la petite fille possédée du film "L'exorciste", en voyant de toute façon le chevalier - pas du tout impressioné - s'approcher, en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ma chérie… - lui s'adressa le chevalier des Poissons, dès qu'elle fut devant lui, en ignorant son regard effrayé et en la regardant avec douceur.

\- Je ne voulais pas… - commença à pleurnicher Hope, en craignant une énième réaction de répulsion qu'elle avait déjà subi de la part des autres chevaliers. - Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

\- Mon chou! - répèta le chevalier, presque comme si son dictionnaire ne renfermait aucun synonime. - Mais tu ne déranges jamais! - Et alors l'auteure commença sérieusement à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas et pourquoi tous, sans aucune exception, l'avaitent maltraîtée, tandis qu'Aphrodite semblait l'adorer sincèrement.

\- Tu es là pour l'anniversaire de Shura, n'est-ce pas? - il lui demanda alors, tandis qu'il entrelaçait ses doigts à ceux de la fille, en cherchant à comprendre ses craintes, et en la voyant, en suite, acquiescer à peine, presque comme si elle avait donné sa langue au chat.

\- Mais que c'est chouette… je te laisse aller, alors - il continua, en levant les mains qui enlaçaient celles de la fille et en les portant à ses lèvres pour les embrasser. À ce point la curiosité de Hope déborda.

\- Aphrodite… - elle murmura à peine, en recevant en réponse un regard d'attention du jeune homme. - Pourquoi es-tu le seul ici parmi tous, qui semble ne pas me détester? - elle lui demanda, en voyant les yeux turquoise du jeune homme sourire à la constatation.

\- Oh, mon chou - il lui répondit en se répétant pour la nième fois - Mais parce que tu as été la seule dans ton histoire, à ne pas me faire passer pour un transexuel ou un gay - et ceci dit, pendant que sa tête commençait à élaborer une façon pour modifier le chapitre suivant qui - sûrement - aurait fini pour décevoir le chevalier de la douzième maison, Hope sentit les lèvres du chevalier, minucieusement couvertes de brillant, toucher les siennes. En retenant un mouvement de dégoût, elle se rendit compte de quant pouvait avoir été désagréable - probablement - pour un garçon l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle s'était maquillée de la même façon que celui qui maintenant attentait à sa stabilité psycologique.

Elle arriva à la onzième maison encore en état de shock, et frappa à la porte avec sa tête, cherchant - en vain - de se reprendre. Et elle bénit à l'instant Camus quand il lui ouvrit la porte, et laissa le froid condensé dans sa maison l'atteindre à peine, et la soulager.

Et quand le chevalier fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, Hope rouvrit les yeux - fermés au contact avec le froid qui l'avait saisie - et le devança.

\- Aphrodite m'a embrassé. Ne t'acharnes pas davantage.

Elle jura avoir vu les yeux bleus du chevalier du Verseau s'écarquiller excessivement, avant qu'il l'eut porté dedans à poids mort; il la fit allonger sur un manteau de glace et l'assista ultérieurement avec un verre d'eau, glacé aussi, qui était presque sur le point de lui congestioner l'estomac.

Elle l'enlaça, avant d'entreprendre la descente qui aurait dû - cette fois-ci sans imprévus - la mener à la dixième maison, pas tant pour le remercier du geste, quant pour profiter encore du froid qu'émanait ce corps, parce que là à Athènes, même étant en plein hiver, on mourait quand même de chaleur.

Elle se mit à pleurer à la vue de la maison du Capricorne, et commença à enlacer chaque colonne de marbre qui en soutenait la structure extérieure, presque pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas tout un rêve, et ce ne fut que quand elle se fut rendue compte que ça pouvait suffire, qu'elle décida de frapper à la porte.

Ce fut seulement après un moment que Shura vint lui ouvrir, et il se passa une main sur le visage - à la fois pour désespoir et pour honte - quand elle commença avec la classique chansonette.

\- Joyeux anniversaaaaaire, joyeux anniversaaaaaire, joyeux anniversaaaaaire, Shuraaaaaaaaa! - elle s'interrompit, en reprenant son souffle, tandis que le chevalier du Capricorne fermait ses yeux, impacient qu'elle termine la dernière strophe. - JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAIRE! - Ce qui en suivit fut un rapide et frénétique frappement de mains, joué par Hope elle-même qui, plus que fêter Shura, s'auto-applaudissait pour la - douteusement - splendide performance.

\- Bon anniversaire! - elle ajouta, comme si ça n'était pas clair, puis enveloppa le cou du chevalier et l'enlaça etroitement, tandis que lui, en roulant les yeux au ciel, essaya de toutes ses forces de la trainer dedans et fermer la porte, en ayant senti les cosmoénergies menaçantes de ses compagnons d'armes.

Il resta en silence, tandis que l'auteure semblait manipuler soigneusement la bandoulière qu'elle avait apporté, et extrait tout de suite après un objet de forme cylindrique - très semblable à une bouteille de grande taille, observa tout de suite le chevalier - emballée de façon maladroite d'un papier-cadeau vert à l'écrite en gros caractères "Happy Birthday, Capricorn!"

Il prit avec circonspection le cadeau des mains de la fille, en lui adressant un sourir forcé, et l'agita un peu pour vérifier si effectivement il contenait du liquide et s'agissait, donc, d'un récipient.

\- Vas-y, dépaquète le paquet! - l'incita Hope en le regardant anxieuse, et en souriant comme un enfant qui sait d'avoir eu une grande idée et il lui tarde qu'on lui reconnaisse le mérite.

Capricorn regarda le papier une dernière fois, avant de le déchirer, dévoilant une grande bouteille de verre épais contenant du liquide rougeâtre.

\- De la sangria? - il demanda réthoriquement, étonné, en levant après les yeux sur Hope, qui avait l'air heureux et satisfait.

\- Enfin… - se mit puis à s'expliquer l'auteure, en voyant le regard perplexe du chevalier de la dixième maison. - Tu étais si malheureux quand tu as dû jeter celle préparée pour le dîner chez Al que j'ai pensé… voilà, enfin, tu as compris, non? - elle conclut en laissant Capricorn encore plus perplexe.

\- Merci… - lui dit-il finalement, en l'emmenant à une table et en l'invitant à s'assoir, il posa la boisson sur la table et s'éloigna pour aller prendre deux verres dans la cuisine.

\- À ta santé! - souhaita Hope, en levant son verre et en le faisant choquer avec celui de Shura, après qu'il eut apporté les verres et versé la sangria pour tous les deux.

\- Tu sais… - dit l'auteure, après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide rouge. Ça n'a pas été facile d'arriver ici.

\- Les escaliers sont nombreux… tu n'est pas habituée - lui répondit-il, en voyant la fille secouer la tête.

\- Tes compagnons - ajouta Hope, en cherchant à rendre plus claire son idée - je ne sais pas… mais j'ai eu comme la sensation… qu'ils m'évitaient… Sans parler de la poursuite de Death Mask et du baiser d'Aphrodite… - continua-t-elle, pendant que les yeux de Shura s'écarquillaient à chaque nouvelle. Tu as bien sûr des amis bizarres, hein? - elle conclut, en buvant autre coup de sangria.

\- Bon, il est assez tard, maintenant il vaut mieux que je m'en aille! - elle exclama après avoir bu les dernières gorgées de sangria; elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea pleinement satisfaite vers la porte, suivie par Shura.

\- Merci… pour la visite - s'efforça de lui dire Capricorn, en espérant de ne pas recevoir autre câlin étrangleur digne d'Octopus de la part de l'auteure. Au contraire, il eut comme réponse un sourire èblouissant.

\- Mais de rien mon cher! - lui répondit-elle - Tu sais… ça a été amusant… je répéterais peut-être l'expérience avec les autres! - elle ajouta, en entendant, soudainement, se lever un grondement de remontrance que seulement plus tard elle aurait interprété comme un "NON!" de la part des autres chevaliers.

Une fois le Sanctuaire abandonné, Hope pensa que, probablement, pour les anniversaires suivants, l'envoi du cadeau par chronoposte aurait été beaucoup plus sûr qu'une visite au direct chevalier.

 **Notes:** _Extrait des notes après le one shot: (de l'auteure de la version originelle, en italien Ndt.)_

Démentiel. Absolument démentiel.

Je le sais. Je le sais. Faites partir donc le lynchage. Je ne bougerais pas un muscle pour me soustraire ç_ç

Cependant, malgré tout, je me suis amusée à rendre sur papier une scène pareille XD

Ah, je ne sais pas si en janvier le climat d'Athènes est chaud. Cette chose m'est sortie dès que je tentais de justifier le câlin étrangleur à Camus, rendant la chose absurde, du moment qu'un câlin sincère au seul chevalier qui ait essayé de m'aider, aurait été plus que dû XD. Donc pardonnez cette énième idiotie…

Donc, pour conclure, dans le cas où Shura n'en avait pas encore assez:

 **BON ANNIVERSAIRE CAPRICORN!**

Une salutation particulière à tous ceux qui liront et qui - peut être - commenteront XD

HOPE87


End file.
